Harry Potter and the Prodigy
by Eryku
Summary: -Massive Random Cross over-Harry Potter meets Chiyo Mihama from the anime "Azumanga Daioh", Can he take care of her at Hogwarts? I'm hoping that this fic will appeal to fans of one or the other as well as fans of both
1. Mihama Meets Magic

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and Azumanga Daioh are not my property at all and both belong to their rightful creators. I take absolutely no credit for anything in this story except for the concept and plot line. Thank you.

Note: This story takes place after year five.

Harry Potter was a very skilled wizard and was known all around the world. He had taken on and defeated a basilisk, proved the innocence of his godfather, and came face to face with Lord Voldemort and survived both times. Yes, Harry was indeed talented and lucky, but he was soon to meet a new challenge, the likes of which he'd never confronted anything like.

Harry sat in his bed, reading a rather thick book entitled "100 Ways to Scare a Muggle" that his friend Ron Weasley had sent him the prior evening. It was about five in the morning and he used a flash light to read it. He knew he probably should have been reading school books instead, as his term of school started in two weeks, but Ron's letter made him very curious about the book.

"Harry,

This book is bloody hilarious! Don't let the muggles see it though. I heard rumors thst if a muggle opens this book it'll explode into a thousand pieces. Yet another classic way to scare them, I suppose. Anyway, you should read them in order, but just wait until you get to the 47th chapter!

Anyway, I should get going. Can't wait to see in school in a couple weeks. Take care.

Ron Weasley"

Harry just finished chapter 19 and decided to put the book away before Uncle Vernon saw it, since he was bound to wake up soon. He put the book under a loose floor board in his room, then tried to get as much sleep as possible before he was rudely awoken.

It didn't take long. At about six thirty in the morning, Harry awoke to the sound of Dudley throwing a temper tantrum. He did not know what the fit was about, nor did he really care, but just in case it involved him, he tried to eavesdrop. It was easy to hear Dudley but not so much Vernon and Petunia.

"Why can't I watch it!?" Dudley screamed at the very top of his lungs, even though undoubtedly, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were right in front of him.

Apparently he was complaining because he wasn't being allowed to watch a television show. It was actually a shocking state of affairs, nearly all tantrums Dudley have involve either food or Harry himself.

"Potter, get down here!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. A sound as deadly as a Mandrake's cry to Harry.

Hesitantly, Harry proceeded downstairs and into the room in which the argument was being held, "Yes?"

"What did you do to the Television?" Vernon barked. Harry was blamed for anything that went wrong in the house.

Harry refrained from grinning and answered as calmly as possible, "Nothing. It's not plugged in."

Uncle Vernon's cheeks went as red as a field of red roses and he just improvised, "Right.Well don't do it again! It was very inconveniant!" He continued to blame Harry, as Dudley laughed and plugged the television back in.

Harry shrugged and began to walk away when he heard a very perky song, in another language, coming from the television that Dudley had just turned on. He turned to see a cartoon with a bunch of high school girls, including one that looked extremely young. Harry smirked and let out a slight laugh before turning to walk off again, but this time something else stopped him.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Mister Harry," A young voice came from the television.

Harry turned around, pale with shock. He had seen many strange and amazing things in the wizarding world, but he never expected to see a muggle television show talk to him. Vernon was panicking, red in the face, and Dudley could be seen on the floor in shock. Petunia had fainted but nobody had noticed due to the panic.

Harry Stepped forward, "I'm Harry," he said, with a noticable amount of fear in his voice that even Vernon couldn't blame this on him.

"Oh, yay! Mister Tatakichi I've found him!" the young girl said, looking to the side. This was followed by a dog bark. Suddenly the television started to glow and a shining white figure seemed to apparate out of it. The white glow faded to reveal the girl. "I'm Chiyo Mihama, ten years old. Pleasure to meet you."

After dealing with Vernon's interogation for a good half an hour, Harry some how convinced him that he had nothing to do with this, and he let him go to his room. In Harry's room, the girl named Chiyo proceeded to explain that in her world, Harry's world is a book series, but she had heard that all fictional accounts actually exist after creation, in their own alternate universe. Harry then explained to Chiyo, that her world was a cartoon series, more specifically an anime series, although he had never watched it himself.

"So then why did you seek out my world, Chiyo?" Harry asked, still amazed that all this had happened.

"I want to learn magic and maybe help you in your adventures sometimes too," she replied energetically.

"That's great, but if you follow my world from books, then you should know that you're too young to attend Hogwarts."

"Oh, I know, but I figured you could teach me!"

"That would be illegal. Plus what if you don't have any witch in you?"

Just then an owl swooped in with a letter. Harry opened it and read it out loud.

"Harry,

I'll make an exception for her. I've already consulted the ministry about it, and got their okay. You and I both know that Hermione also has muggle parents. I think Chiyo will be a fine addition to Hogwarts. Bring her with you onto the train. She'll be sorted along with the other first years. Don't worry about how I know. Professor Trelawney had a prophecy about it when dining with me last night.

Dumbledore"

"Hooray!" Chiyo started jumping up and down.

"That's wonderful," Harry said, "May I ask something?"

"Sure," Chiyo said, calming down now.

"Wouldn't your visit here disrupt both of our worlds?"

Chiyo stood silent for a moment, then smiled cutely, "I have no idea!"

Harry sighed and laughed slightly, "Well okay, then it's settled. You're coming with me to Hogwarts!"

"YAY!"

They spent the rest of the day, reading together, Chapters 20 through 30 of "100 Ways to Scare a Muggle" and laughing all of the time.


	2. The Chiyo Express

DISCLAIMER: As before mentioned, "Harry Potter" does not belong to me, nor does "Azumanga Daioh" belong to me. Though I assure you that the concept of fusing them together in this exact plot line does belong to me.

Please enjoy chapter 2

The next day, Harry and Chiyo arrived at Platform 9 ¾ with help from the Weasleys, whom Harry sent a letter to the prior night before going to bed. Chiyo was the center of attention. Everybody was looking at her with puzzled expressions on their faces, a witch so young was unheard of. Ginny and Chiyo became friends very quickly upon meeting.

Chiyo was jumping up and down excitedly, she had always dreamed of going to Hogwarts ever since she read the first volume of Harry's book series. Her dream finally coming true, Chiyo couldn't help but pour every ounce of excitement she held in her little body, out into the world around her.

"So why is it she is here again, Harry?" Ron asked with a look on his face that put the rest of the confused crowd to shame.

Hermione piped up before Harry could even reply, "Honestly, Ron, don't you pay attention? Chiyo is here from Japan in another world to learn at Hogwarts like the rest of us. Dumbledore has approved her attendance personally, not to mention the entirety of the Ministry of Magic."

Ron looked bewildered, and with good reason. The possibilty of alternate worlds was a lot for any witch, wizard, or muggle to comprehend. He let out a great sigh, "Right then, let's just get on board."

Chiyo giggled as she skipped in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione onto the Hogwarts Express. They seemed to be fairly early because there weren't many other people on board. They settled in and Chiyo started humming happily while Ron, still having trouble comprehending Chiyo's very presence, sighed again, shaking his head.

Suddenly Ron looked horror struck, "Um, Harry?"

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked, concerned.

Ron looked at Chiyo then back to Harry, "What is Malfoy going to say about her?"

"No doubt something abnoxious. He'll find any reason to make Harry look even the slightest bit bad and stretch it as much as humanly possible," Hermione said, fuming. Just the sound of Malfoy's name irritated her.

Harry nodded in agreement, "Well we'll just deal with it, as always."

As if summoned by their very words, Draco Malfoy appeared at the door way, "What's this now, Potter? Got yourself a new girlfriend? You definately do like them young don't you?" He laughed at his own joke and added smugly, "I hope your little girlfriend doesn't show you up."

Chiyo was shocked by Malfoy's comments. She of course had read of his abnoxious behavior, but never dreamed of being at the center of it. Fighting back tears she jumped to her feet, "It certainly won't take me long to get better than you! You spend too much time being mean to people like Harry, I'm surprised you haven't been expelled for bad marks yet!" Chiyo exhaled, "Sorry, I don't usually get like that."

Malfoy was definately angry but before he could say another word, Harry stood up, "Good bye, Draco," he said as he slammed the door shut. Through the glass, Draco could be seen storming away in a huff. Harry smiled at Chiyo and sat back down.

"Thank you very much, Mister Harry!" Chiyo said with extreme appreciation, "Sorry again for losing my temper, but I did my best not to cry."

Harry shook his head, "No it's okay, you put Malfoy in his place."

"Chiyo," Hermione started, "How DID you find our world to contact Harry anyway?"

Chiyo just smiled her same old sweet smile and replied, "I was dreaming about being in Hogwarts, and somebody taught me a spell for communicating between two worlds. I believe it was called the Binimundus charm."

"So when you woke up you tried the charm?" Hermione asked, deeply engrossed in the story already.

Chiyo nodded, "Yeah, it must seem silly. Trying to cast a spell learned in a dream from a world assumed to be fictional, but in the long run look where it landed me," She smiled.

"What teacher taught you the spell, Chiyo?" Hermione asked enthusiastically, unable to hide her curiousity and excitement any longer.

"Now that you mention it," Chiyo paused to think, "I believe that it was Mister Dumbledore. He pulled me out of potions class, took me to his office, and taught me the spell."

Harry jumped in, "Do you think it's possible that Dumbledore contacted you between the worlds? That it wasn't just a dream?"

"It is possible, but doesn't seem to make sense," Hermione said, settling back into her seat and heaving a big sigh.

"True, but Dumbledore is always doing things that don't make sense to most others, but make sense to him," Harry said.

Hermione just nodded and stared out the window, apparently lost in thought.

"Well in any case," Ron started, his head pounding, "Chiyo is here now, and we'll be at Hogwarts soon enough."

Harry laughed, "It seems like you finally get it, Ron."

Harry, Ron, and Chiyo all laughed, but Hermione remained deep in thought, staring out the window, as if the world around her didn't even exist.


	3. Singing, Sorting, and Scavenging

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all of its characters, concepts, spells, and places are the property of J.K. Rowling. Azumanga Daioh and all of its characters are also not my property and belong to their rightful creators. The only spell that is my creation from HP is the Minimundus Charm. Enjoy Chapter 3

The Hogwarts Express, after its usual journey, arrived safely at Hogwarts and all of the passengers got off board, eagerly awaiting their next lessons followed by the opening ceremonies. Chiyo had to separate from Harry and the others temporarily, as she was a first year and had to ride a boat with all of the other first year students.

Chiyo stuck out like a sore thumb, even among the vast collection of new students preparing for their first year at Hogwarts' School of Wicthcraft and Wizardry. This was because of Chiyo's age, as it made her smaller then everybody else attending the school. Though the house elves were most likely smaller than she was.

"Promise to meet back up with me?" Chiyo said, close to tears.

"Yes, we promise," Harry said, "Right guys?"

"Right," Hermione and Ron said in unison.

"Okay," Chiyo said, going off with Hagrid and the other first year students to the boats.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went to the Thestral pulled carriages, to go their own way to the school grounds. Hermione let out a sigh and Harry looked to her.

"Something wrong, Hermione?"

"No, nothing," She replied, cautiously, "I'm just tired. I was up all night last night reading an interesting book about Magical Ailments and well known as well as rare cures for them."

"Honestly, why would you stay up ALL night just to read a book?" Ron asked, shaking his head, "No matter how many years I know you, I'll never understand that about you, Hermione."

Hermione just sighed in response.

Later that evening, when they arrived at the school, they proceeded directly to the great hall for the opening ceremonies. They all sat at the Gryffindor table, and waited for the sorting to begin.

"I wonder where Chiyo is going to be sorted to," Ron said curiously.

"Probably Ravenclaw, though I'd prefer her to come to Gryffindor," Hermione said in an "It-should-be-obvious" sort of way.

"Why do you say Ravenclaw?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Honestly, and you call yourself a sixth year student," Hermione huffed, "She'll probably be sorted to Ravenclaw because of her intelligence, though she probably has qualities for all houses aside from Slytherin."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, she certainly has a lot of energy to back up her intelligence too, and she seems dedicated too."

Hermione and Ron both nodded in response to Harry. Just then Neville walked up to the three of them.

"Hey, have you seen the little girl here?" Neville asked.

"Yeah we have," Ron sighed, "She's with us."

"Huh?" Neville said, befuddled.

"She came here with Harry," Hermione added, "She wanted to study magic, and Dumbledore admitted her as a unique child with a lot of potential."

"Oh," Neville said. He paused for a moment then added, "Well the sorting should be starting soon, so I'm going to take my seat, See you around."

"Bye," The three of them said almost in perfect unison.

Right on cue, the great hall fell into a hush a few minutes later, as the sorting was about to begin. The sorting hat was brought out, and after a short pause, the hat broke into song.

_"This world is a quite intriguing place,_

_filled with more than just one race._

_Break apart and hold in hate,_

_You'll make no progress at that rate._

_Accept them all for what they be,_

_Half, pure, squib, or Magic free._

_Judge them not by how they look,_

_Or surely you'll be renowned a crook._

_Accept them all for how they art,_

_Or soon thy world, shall fall apart."_

The great hall broke into a roar of applause and cheers, as the sorting hat ended his song. As soon as this cheering all died down, named began to be called in alphabetical order to be sorted.

"Abigail Alexandria... Slytherin!"

"Beatrice Antra...Hufflepuff!"

"Say Harry, what IS Chiyo's last name?" Ron asked.

"Uh, I forget, but it started with an M I believe," he replied.

"Daniel Claus...Gryffindor!"

"I see," Hermione said quietly to herself."

"Hm?" Ron mumbled to her.

"Ah, nothing. I just figured out a complicated problem," she replied defensively. Harry looked at her suspiciously.

"Cedric Jackson...Ravenclaw!" A slight cry could be heard from the Ravenclaw table through the applause. Harry sighed sadly.

Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw student in the same year as Harry. Harry's former crush, and a talented girl. Cho had lost somebody very near to her heart two years ago, at the Triwizard Tournament. Somebody by the name of Cedric Diggory. The boy that was just sorted into Ravenclaw, probably woke up memories for Cho.

"Allison Limiter...Slytherin!"

"Samuel Longwind...Hufflepuff!"

"Melissa Marifort... Ravenclaw!"

"We're getting close to Chiyo's sorting," Hermione said excitedly, as Sara McDinny was just sorted into Gryffindor.

"Yeah," Harry replied with a nod, then turning his head back to the sorting.

"Joseph Melsin...Slyhterin!"

"Charlie Midway...Gryffindor!"

"Chiyo Mihama..." Harry, Ron and Hermione all held their breath.

"Please Gryffindor," Chiyo thought to herself.

"Please Gryffindor?" The sorting hat repeated to Chiyo, "You seem quite suited to both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but I. personally, was leaning towards Ravenclaw. You are, after all, quite intelligent, and Ravenclaw could help the flame burn stronger than ever. However, if Gryffindor is what you desire, then let it be so...Gryffindor!"

The entire Gryffindor table broke into applause at their new prodigy. Chiyo jumped up and down excitedly screaming "YAY!" then skipped her way back to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Harry.

Malfoy leaned over to the Gryffindor table, "Potter!" Harry turned with a sigh and Draco continued, "Bet you're glad, eh? Got your new girlfriend in your house with you!"

"You'll eat those words, Malfoy," Harry replied confidently, "When Chiyo shows you and all of Slytherin up!" Chiyo smiled.

"Oh, I doubt that, Potter! Though I'm sure she'll surpass you soon enough!" and he turned back to his table laughing.

"Just ignore him, Chiyo," Hermione said with a smile, happy that Chiyo was sorted into the Gryffindor house, "Welcome to Gryffindor."

Chiyo smiled cutely, "I know, and thanks."

After the sorting of Madeleine Zan, a lot of Gryffindor students came over to welcome Chiyo, which made her very happy. Shortly afterwards, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts walked up to make a speech. The headmaster always makes a speech before the great feast begins. Every student always looks forward to the array of delicious delicacies that appear before them.

Dumbledore raised his arms and the entire hall fell silent, "Students!" He paused for a very brief moment, "This year at Hogwarts is guaranteed to be a very interesting one indeed. With the addition of a very special student from Japan, Chiyo Mihama, the year's excitement will only grow anymore.

"It is also, in great excitement, that I announce exactly why this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be extra exciting," Every student in the hall was holding his or her breath in eager anticipation. Dumbledore continued, "We will be hosting an event this year. An event known solely as The Scavenging. The ruled shall be announced, when the time comes. For now, let us just enjoy our feast," Dumbledore waved his hand and the tables were instantly lined with all sorts of food.

"Whad'yoo figger da scavengin' is?" Ron asked while stuffing his face full with mashed potatoes.

"Who knows," Harry said, somewhat dreading the possibilities. The last time Hogwarts hosted an event, The Tri-wizard tournament to be precise, Cedric Diggory died, and Harry almost did as well.

Hermione seemed to sense Harry's discomfort and decided to try and console him, "Don't worry about it, Harry. Dumbledore is smart, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. It's rare enough that he makes any mistakes at all."

"I suppose you're right," Harry said, grabbing a freshly baked bread roll and putting it in his mouth all at once.

Chiyo smiled, "I can't wait, it sounds like fun! I wonder if it's like our usual culture fests or sports fests, back at High School!"

Harry sighed, "Yeah, I can't wait either."

Hermione was once again lost in thought, this time in curious wonderings of The Scavenging that Dumbledore made such a big deal about. However, it was only a matter of time until everybody knew what it was, so she thought herself silly for wondering and began to eat and talk merrily.


End file.
